Ashley has 12 bananas for every 6 pomegranates. Write the ratio of bananas to pomegranates as a simplified fraction.
Answer: Ratios can be written in a few different ways that mean the same thing. You can express a ratio with a colon separating the two numbers. $12:6$ You can write it out as a phrase like this. $12 \text{ to } 6$ Or, you can express a ratio as a fraction. $\dfrac{12}{6}=2$ Therefore, $2$ is the ratio of bananas to pomegranates written as a simplified fraction.